¿Quien los entiende pues?
by ReptarCorex
Summary: ¿Quien entiende a los hombres?¡por que yo no!-piensa Sakura molesta...SASUSAKU LOVE! OCC Para que se den una idea de como son los hombres! :D


**ERikA****:Konnichiwa!Como estan?**

**ERikA.I:IO muy bien!!!. y mas con todas las fotos de Robert**** Pattison en mi cuarto!o.o**

**ErikA:¬//////¬demasiada informacion _INNER!_**

**(Sape para Inner)**

**ERikA. era necesario tanta violencia!**

**ERikA:Ya pues! quien la quiere? quien la quiere?:D**

**ERikA.I:Yo se! Yo se! Mi perra!:D**

**ERikA:¬¬no tienes remedio...bueno por que no mejor empezamos con el fic?:D**

**ErikA.I:Si en lo que voy y busco a mi perra para decirle que yo tmb. la quiero! x3**

**(NOTA:Este fic es una idea para la mujeres de como**** son los hombres...cierto o falso? uds. digan!)**

**Disclamer:Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen...le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia esta ****creada por mi!ò.ó**

* * *

**• ○¿Q****uién los entiende pues?○ •**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

[Si eres tierna con ellos eres una cursi…]

Se encontraba Sasuke caminando por las calles con Sakura a su lado abrazandolo, dándole pequeños besos en su boca y diciéndole un montón de cursilerías como "te amo mi Sasukito-kun" y cosas por el estilo, causando un leve sonrojo en el Uchiha pues mucha gente se les quedaba viendo como con ternura (Io: Especialmente abuelitas! Ôwô : XD!).

-Sakura, ya quieres parar por favor?!- decía un Sasuke muy alterado- no ves que todos nos están viendo raro –decía mientras se soltaba del abrazo.

-Huy, perdón Sasuke-_kun_ no sabia que te molestaba- paro, lo miró y continuó-si quieres te dejo de besar, abrazar y es más si quieres de hablar- replicó una muy enojada Sakura.

-Hmp, ya pues! no es para tanto! que carácter- bufo secamente Sasuke irritado.

[Si no…una insensible]

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

[Si los tratas bien, te traen arrastrando la cobija…]

Se encontraba un Sakura muy ocupada cocinando para su novio.

-Sasuke –kun! Ya esta la comida!-decía mientras asomaba su cabeza por la sala y entrando nuevamente a la cocina.

-Hmp-decía un Sasuke "muerto" de hambre entrando por la cocina y sentándose mientras era atendido por la pelirosada.

-Espero te guste!- menciono la pelirosa esperanzada observando como Sasuke comía su primer bocado y lo digería.

-Hmp!- "dijo" y siguió comiendo.

Sakura prácticamente se quedo de piedra. Sasuke ni siquiera le decía un "esta rico" o "te quedo estupendo", ¡NO! En cambio prefirió quedarse callado y seguir comiendo.

-Esos es todo? Ni siquiera me vas a agradecer por la comida?!- exclamó exaltada.

-Ehhh…gracias-dijo secamente y siguió comiendo.

-Sasuke UCHIHA!!!! Ultima vez que te preparo algo!!!la próxima vez prepárate tu algo para variar!-grito la pelirosa y se fue dando prácticamente zancadazos y alejándose los más lejos de Sasuke. Mientras Sasuke se levantaba perezosamente y la perseguía tratando de que lo perdonara inútilmente.

-Ya, ya! Perdóname… estaba rica la comida muchas gracias-decía de con pesadez el pelinegro.

-Pues ya no te perdono!- y le dio la espalda.

-Molestia-dijo con irritación un pelinegro.

[Si los tratas mal..eres una maldita]

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

[Si no te arreglas eres una fodonga…]

Estaba una Sakura viendo la tele mientras comía papitas y soda, con su pijama y toda despeinada pues se acababa de levantar. Sasuke al llegar y ver en que condiciones se encontraba Sakura le regaño y le quito las papas.

-Sakura, vete a arreglar pues hoy saldremos con unos amigos a una fiesta-decía mientras guardaba las papas-y quiero que te prepares AHORA!

-HMP! OK _Sasuke-kun_-dijo con cierto deje de irritación.

_30 min. después…_

-Listo Sasuke-kun!-decía una pelirosa mientras bajaba las escalera con una minifalda rosa claro que le quedaba a medio muslo, una camiseta de tirante blanca con calaveritas negras y levemente maquillada con zapatillas sin tacón y una que otra pulsera y collar y el cabello corto y lacio que la hacia verse muy sexy.

Sasuke la miro con el ceño fruncido-Ni loca iras así!-paro serio y continuo-Ve a ponerte otra cosa!-le ordenó.

-Por que no Sasuke-kun?!-dijo inocente y a la vez enojada.

-Mira que si quieres llamar la atención de otros de una vez puedes irte de puta como Karin- dijo un muy enojado Sasuke.

-QUE? –dijo mientras analizaba la situación-jajajajaja-se empezó a reir como loca Sakura.

-Hmp, de que te ríes?-dijo molesto el pelinegro lanzándole una mirada de desaprobación.

-Sasuke-kun yo nunca te dejaría por único hombre que amo es a ti Sasuke-kun-dijo mientras lo abrazaba y le daba un suave besos en sus labios.

-HMP!-contesto Sasuke y salieron de la casa, eso sí con Sasuke agarrandola por la cintura.(Io:Propiedad UCHIHA! :Todos los derechos Reservados!® XD)

[Si lo haces es para loquear a otro]

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

[Si no trabajas…eres una simple ama de casa]

-Sasuke –dijo la pelirosa llamando la atención de pelinegro.

-Dime-respondió este mirándola de pies a cabeza.

-Emm…no se como decirte esto…em…me despidieron-dijo muy apenada Sakura.

-Hmp, supongo que ahora tendrás que cuidar de la casa mientras consigues trabajo o me equivoco?-dijo un tranquilo Sasuke.

-Emm…pero solo será hasta que consiga trabajo! No te preocupes no sera mucho tiempo, te lo pometo!- dijo mientras besaba a Sasuke.

_2 meses después_

-Sasuke-kun!!! Que crees!?-menciono un muy contenta pelirosa.

-Hmp, no…que?-contesto sin darle importancia al asunto.

-Tengo trabajo!- dijo muy emocionada Sakura- me lo dio esa empresa que a ti te gusta!-exclamo muy emocionada Sakura.

-Y cuanto te daran?.curioseo muy trnquilo Sasuke.

-Como $3000 a la quincena!No es grandioso?-pregunto emocionada.

-HMP! NO!!- contesto molesto y sin más se retiro a su habitación.

-Ehhh?-pregunto una muy confundida Sakura.

[Si lo haces(Y GANAS MAS QUE ELLOS)…se enojan]

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

* * *

**ERikA:Bueno pues...espero le haya gustado el fic!:D**

**ERikA.I:A mi siiiiiii! . **

**ERikA:¬¬ A ti todo te gusta ¬¬ **

**ERikA.I:Callate! que a ti te gusta Danny!**

**ERikA:O//////O N-no es c-ciert-o! No le crean! recuerden esta loca!!! x3**

**ERikA.I****: Loca mi cola! y eso que no tengo! XD**

**ERikA:¬¬Ejem...dejen reviews _please!_:D**

_**AttE:-3k4zl0ov3e- **_


End file.
